luckcatchersfandomcom-20200213-history
Luckcatchers Wikia
Description Luckcatchers game wiki. A steam-punk / airship social-economic sandbox MMORPG. This is a world of steam, valor and magic, full of risky adventures. Players will face a world of trade, economic wars and hard decisions. The game is out in Early Access on steam now! Get it [http://store.steampowered.com/app/454540/ here]. Note: This wiki is primarily for English language players, but all are welcome. A majority of information contained in this wiki is borrowed directly from luckcatchers.ru, and translated with Google Translate. All game assets, images, and information are the property of DiP Online, and all ownership rights belong to them. The long term goal is to update articles to more accurate English, but for now errors are expected. You can access a live wiki chat [http://luckcatchers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat here]. FAQ The FAQ can be found [[FAQ|'here']]. Lots of useful information can be found in the FAQ. World Map An interactive world map is available [http://luckcatchers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Maps/21332 here]. Alternatively, a copy of the world map can be found here. Ships Wanderer Shibay Balloon Pilgrim Brawler Corsair Caper Dodger Paladin Blade 100 Toad 100 Boat Sutler Wolf 100ft Wolf 150ft Patrician Privateer Tractor Mammoth Dow Sheba Boar 100ft Boar 150ft Merchant Strekolets Single Virgo Krainer Drayk Double Enro Playr Lekker Five Bed Heavy Sklor Big Jeff Lorrat Strekolet contstruction Before designing, you must choose the type of housing. As the level of assembly and design shops it is possible to build a new, previously unavailable types of buildings. Assembly and Design shop Level 1 may produce a single strekolёty "Vayk" in humans and "Virgo" the orcs, as well as "Krainer" and "Drayk". Level 2 - double "Enro", "Playr" and "Lёkker". 3rd level - Fives: "Heavy Sklor", "Big Jeff" and "Lorrat". Adjustable Parameters Wing area: increases the lifting force, but reduces the maximum speed. Thus, when more wing area can be lifted into the air heavier strekolёt, but its maximum speed will be less. The angle of attack of the wing: increases the lifting force and air resistance acting on strekolёt. Thus, when a greater angle of attack can be lifted into the air strekolёt heavier, but its rate will be less. Area aileron: increased maneuverability strekolёta around the longitudinal axis (roll). The larger the area of the ailerons, the strekolёt maneuverable, but the more he loses speed when maneuvering. The area of the steering: increases maneuverability strekolёta about the vertical axis (yaw), but also leads to loss of speed. The area of the elevator: Improves maneuverability strekolёta around the main transverse axis (pitch), but the speed will be lost more quickly. Basic angle of the stabilizer: a stabilizer serves to provide strekolёta stability in flight. By changing the angle of the base of the stabilizer, you can achieve the best flight characteristics strekolёta. Fuel: the larger the tank, the heavier strekolёt and the farther he can fly without refueling. The cargo compartment: the more cargo space, the more cargo you can carry in it, and the harder strekolёt. Armament You can choose weapons for each suspension strekolёta (some paired suspension). Each weapon is designed for specific purposes and has its own set of characteristics. Machine gun: The larger caliber machine gun, the more damage it will cause, but the weight of large-caliber machine guns and charges to them significantly more weight and small caliber of their charges. You can set the amount of the charges for each machine-gun suspension that affect the flight characteristics strekolёta, primarily - on its weight. Missile launchers: Missile launchers are designed for fast causing great damage to the enemy with missiles. If you do not have in the arsenal of homing missiles, the chance to hit a moving target is not too large. Do not rely on rocket launchers as the only weapons you strekolёta. Bomb holders: Bomb holders allow strekolёtam carry bombs. The bombs are designed to destroy buildings and enemy ships. Strekolёt, curb only one bomb, it is very vulnerable to enemy fighters. Therefore it is necessary to cover the bombers or fighters or airborne shooters equip them with machine guns. Items Resources Materials Consumer Goods Weapons Ammunition Demons Engines Enhancers Tools and Alchemy Armor Magic Licenses Trophies Sapphires Shipping Containers Skills Strekolet Piloting Command Mentor Refill Recharge Repair Charisma Traffic Controller Pilots Luck Leadership Heroism Pilotage Piloting Cargo Ships Piloting Military Ships Exploration Builder Extraction Architect Planning Defense Engineer Armor Manufacture Latest activity Category:Browse